mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie (full name Pinkamena Diane Pie) is an earth pony from Ponyville and one of the main characters of the series. She is often seen hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work, or holding parties for various ponies. She writes and performs many songs. She holds the element of laughter. Personality Pinkie is an outgoing, energetic pony. She has a fondness for parties, and has a tendency to throw them on a whim. Pinkie plays many instruments and frequently sings her own songs. Because of her randomness, however, some of the other ponies, even her friends, don't always take her seriously. Pinkie also has a comedic streak, shown in part two of the pilot where she laughs in the face of danger and in the episode ''Griffon the Brush Off'', where she is revealed to be the town's resident prankster. As explored in Feeling Pinkie Keen, Pinkie is a firm believer in accepting life as it comes, and not questioning its wonders. This annoys the more scientific Twilight Sparkle to no end and causes others to think she's stupid or airheaded, but as revealed in Friendship is Magic, part 2 and Swarm of the Century Pinkie is actually very perceptive and possessed of an instinctual knowledge of sometimes very obscure topics. Pinkie herself has noted that she doesn't always understand the things she does, resembling the classic fool from legend. Skills Pinkie is first introduced as a talented party-thrower with a tendency to burst into song. She runs off to plan a party for Twilight Sparkle immediately after seeing her for the first time, and throws many more parties throughout the show. Her first party was thrown for her family in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. As for her singing and songwriting, the other ponies' reactions are not always favorable. Among her songs are Evil Enchantress, Cupcakes, Giggle at the Ghostly, Grand Galloping Gala, and You Gotta Share You Gotta Care, the latter provoking a particularly negative response from her audience. Pinkie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body, formally called her "Pinkie sense." For example, a twitchy tail means something is about to fall. In Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight unsuccessfully attempts to explain this ability. Pinkie also exhibits an ability to suddenly find books in an alarming and sudden method. In Friendship is Magic, part 2 and Sonic Rainboom, she stumbles across two books with information that is required at that precise time, garnering a response of 'How'd you do that?' from her fellow ponies in both cases. In both cases as well, she found books that Twilight Sparkle, a known book-worm herself, could not, nearly instantly after Twilight mentions requiring them. Pinkie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery in Ponyville, which explains her massive appetite for cakes and sweets. She assists Mr. and Mrs. Cake in preparing various baked goods. Her talents in cooking are questionable, as she has been shown creating highly unappetizing batches of cupcakes and muffins, though both were the fault of her temporary assistants Apple Bloom and Applejack. When working on her own in Green Isn't Your Color, Pinkie decorates cupcakes that appear perfectly fine. At Twilight's welcoming party she enjoys cupcakes with hot sauce, though the spiciness of the rainbow in Sonic Rainboom overwhelms her. Childhood Pinkie Pie tells the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Cutie Mark Chronicles that she was raised on a rock farm with her two sisters and her parents, working all day without talking or smiling. Her family's coats and manes are earth-colored, muted browns and grays, and the rock farm is dreary and gloomy. The sombre demeanor and emphasis on work ethic of Pinkie's family are similar to those of the Amish. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie's hair, giving it its distinctive curl. Subsequently, Pinkie experiences magnificent joy, and smiles for the first time. She then decides to dedicate her life to making people happy and throwing parties. The Cutie Mark Crusaders end up unsure whether Pinkie's story is true or not. Relationships Twilight Sparkle '- Pinkie and Twilight have a mutual friendship. Pinkie was the first pony Twilight met in Ponyville, and was thus the first to show interest in becoming her friend. 'Rainbow Dash '- Rainbow Dash is another friend of Pinkie's. Both are very lively and energetic ponies, as well as being pranksters. However, Rainbow Dash sometimes gets annoyed with Pinkie's hyperactivity. 'Fluttershy - '''Pinkie understands just how sensitive Fluttershy is, which is why she is the only one (as far as we know) who is off-limits to her pranks.' 'Rarity - Pinkie Pie and Rarity appear to grow closer in the episode Dragonshy. They play 35 consecutive games of tic-tac-toe, all of which Pinkie wins, and trade various quips and compliments throughout the episode. '''Mr. and Mrs. Cake - '''Pinkie Pie's superiors at Sugarcube Corner where she works. She lives in the apartment over their shop. '''Grandmother - The only mention of her grandmother was sung about in Friendship is Magic, part 2, when she states that her 'Granny Pie' gave her advice on how to deal with scary things in her life. Family - Her family, composed of a father, a mother, and two sisters, is introduced in the episode ''The Cutie Mark Chronicles''. Names and current locations of her family are unknown. Reflexivity There are several instances when Pinkie Pie shows awareness to the cinematic and cartoon elements of the show, so-called "breaking the fourth wall" between the stage and the audience. She reacts to fade-outs and iris-wipes, and often looks directly "at the audience". No other pony seems to possess these traits. She is highly "cartoony", frequently performing cartoon-staple feats such as eye-bulging, wild takes, and unusually angled cuts into the frame. Her merry skips are a lot like Pepé Le Pew's, particularly in Griffon the Brush Off where she pursues Rainbow Dash and comically appears right next to her wherever she goes. Her costume and waddle in Dragonshy are reminiscent of Daffy Duck's four-legged body in Duck Amuck, and the many contraptions she uses to reach Rainbow Dash and Gilda in Griffon The Brush Off are similar to Wile E Coyote's ACME devices that he employs in order to catch the Road Runner. Instances of reflexivity and cartooniness, episodes one through ten Pinkie-audience-awareness-1.png|Looking at the audience Pinkie-audience-awareness-2.png|Looking at the audience Pinkie-frame-awareness-1.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-2.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-3.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-4.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-frame-awareness-5.png|Sticking her head into the frame Pinkie-iris-out-1.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-iris-out-2.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-iris-out-3.png|Reacting to an iris-wipe Pinkie-cartoon-staple-1.png|Doing a wild take Pinkie-cartoon-staple-2.png|Dry-brush-smearing out of the frame Pinkie-cartoon-staple-8.png|Dry-brush-smearing out of the frame Pinkie-cartoon-staple-3.png|Bulging her eyes Pinkie-cartoon-staple-4.png|Swallowing a food item whole Pinkie-cartoon-staple-5.png|Floating on an imaginary bench Pinkie-cartoon-staple-6.png|Crying rivers of tears Pinkie-cartoon-staple-7.png|Comically appearing next to her target Pinkie-cartoon-staple-9.png|Prop appearing out-of-frame Appearances Pinkie Pie appears in all episodes so far except episodes eight, seventeen, and eighteen. Gallery pinkiepiefishnet.png|Pinkie Pie sporting her 'Wild West' look in "Over A Barrel" Trivia *Pinkie Pie is based on the G3 pony of the same name. She maintains most of her appearance, but with her mane & tail color (usually, her body used to be pink, and her mane & tail a lighter shade) and cutie mark (originally 3 balloons with curved strings) changed; her new cutie mark matches Surprise's, a pegasus pony, but it's blue and yellow instead of Purple. *According to Faust, Pinkie was going to be a pegasus pony in FiM, but ultimately remained grounded and her wings were given to Fluttershy (creating another interesting connection between the two ponies, aside from having the same voice actress). *Pinkie Pie is revealed to be at least a year younger than Fluttershy. It may be hinted that she is the second oldest of the group despite her random personality. *Pinkie Pie says "Silly" twelve times in episodes 1-19 *One of the animators, John Irving L. Prudenciano (aka Irving-Zero), revealed that her full name is Pinkamena Diane Pie. It was later confirmed in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. *Twilightonce referred to Pinkie in ''Feeling Pinkie Keen'' by thefaux-scientific name Pinkius Pieicus. *Pinkie Pie's English voice actress shares the same voice actor who did Mileina Vashti in Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *Pinkie sings the most songs in the show, most likely because of her happy-go-lucky attitude and the fact her talent is throwing parties, which involves music Category:Earth ponies